puppy_bowl_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Opposites- Beast Boy X Raven's Pups
These three belong too Shimmering-wofie. (There the last born for the Teen Titans Pups. But I got them done first so thats why there page is up.) ''They are my main 2nd gen OCs, So for ANYTHING like Crushes or Friends, I will be picky! ''And Please, These Names are Special too me, Don't use them without permission! Future Gen: Beast Boy X Raven! After Pranking Aqualad and Terra They had there first Kiss, But They backed up and got upset at each other, then they calmed down, but when Aqualad and Terra Come waking too them Upset They where going too get crushed by rocks and Attacked by Sharks, Beast Boy Turned into a Gorilla and Puched them into raven's black Hole. Then a Few Minutes later there standing on the Beach, And They kissed again, and Three years later get married and have pups; Envy and Pride. A few more years later Have Moody Shelly. More Soon.. Bla xp Crushes Envy U may Make or Suggest one :3 Pride Tho She says She Dosent Like Anyone, She as Hard feelings For, Strom :3 (Luff this ship so much!!) Shelly U may make or suggest one :3 Audrey U can make or suggest one :3 Personalities Envy Despite of his name he is Loyal, Fun loving, and Protective. He is Sweet as Candy and Never seems too frown, He is Update and Happy, He loves too Be with is Twin Sister, and his Baby Sister. He can be calm at times, if you hurt his friends or family. Your dead. Pride Lkie her Twin Brother, a happy go Lucky girl, She is always up for a game or anything, She is as though as a Bear and Hardly as Fears. She is jumpy and Active with her Siblings, She can Be shy and quite, but when she gets too know you she will be your friend. Shelly She is Quite, Distant and Cold, She doesn't like much people and talks softy like her mom, She can be update sometimes, Then gets mad, She teans too walk away, She hates being the Youngset because her siblings call her the "Baby". Audrey Soon~ Appearances Envy Re-Design Pride She is a all Gray Pup, She has perked ears, She has Some Sort of a Main, She has Purple Fur, but at the Bottom of both of her Ends of Fur his Green, and a Small Green Patch on her Bang, She wears a Red Cloak, She has Green eyes and She has a Tiny Fang that Pops out of her Mouth. And on her Forehead, She has a Red Jem. Shelly Shelly Re-Design Audrey Still gonna Design xD Trivia Random * in birth order its, Envy and Pride being twins and two years later came Shelly. And Audrey is a Secret for now. * I Shimmering-wofie, Made them as there future gen pups here, Don't ask Why. * I actually was Going too only have Envy and Pride but then Making random pics I came up with Shelly, And I was going too Scrap her, but users said Keep her! * As a teen, Pride Kinda feels like Amethyst In one of the Episodes, I forgot, but Her sister Shelly is a bit of a bully too her because of what She did, (There's going too be a Story) And Pride Says, "I'm Not gonna let you Stand There and Remind me of ''EVERYTHING ''I hate About Myself!". * Pride always Says, "Sticks and Stones May Brake my Bones, But your words will Never hurt me!" Or "You can Push Me Down, You Can Kill Me with your Words, You can Brake me into Pieces, But You will Never Change Me!". * Shelly's real name is- Shelby. * Pride has a bad ADHD/ADD, She is also Very Dyslexic- Making her bad at ABCs, She also has a Hard time Focusing on things, She also is Bad at Science, Math, and English, Witch makes some Issues. Powers Pride * Soon.... Envy * Soon... Shelly * Soon... Audrey * Soon.. Family ''' * Raven Mom * Beast Boy Dad * Starfire "Auntie" * Robin "Uncle" * Cybrog "Uncle" * Jinx "Auntie" * Storm Pride's Bf/Mate ((Shelly's and Evny's Brother in Law)) * Wolf "Brother in Law" * Chewy "Sister in Law" (Wolf's Mate) * Lilac, Flora, and Elsie (Aunties) * More Soon... '''Friends * Wolf * Storm Stories: By me Pup Pup Special Day! {Pride's and Envy's Debut} By others Pup Pup In Love Collaboration Songs: By me By others Collaboration Creepypasta: By me By Others Collaboration Games and Movies Crossovers: By me By others Collaboration Gallery